


The One I Like

by taikodrum (taiko)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiko/pseuds/taikodrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A question that Kagami finds a hard time answering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One I Like

Kagami scratched the back of his head, grasping for the right words. He looked up consciously to see three girls surrounding his desk as they bombarded him with questions.

Since winning the Winter Cup, the Seirin basketball ace’s popularity rose among the student body (most especially the girls). He would find himself stuck with one or more students, interested in getting to know him more. His senpai felt jealous, even though most of them had also become quite popular. Yet in the team, Kagami was the most popular in spite of his lack of delicacy around girls.

As for Kuroko, he remained invisible despite contributing a lot to the success of the team.

Kagami jumped in surprise with a yelp when one of the girls, brimming with excitement, slammed her hands on his desk. “Ne, Kagami-kun.” He could see the sparkles on her eyes, making him more nervous. “What type of person do you like?”

“E-Eh…!?” Not once did he stop and think about it before. Basketball had been his top priority and others came second.

“T-Type of person that I like?” Damn it, why was he stuttering?!

The three nodded, drawing closer. They wouldn’t let him off a hook without an answer. He better come up with a good one.

If it were Kuroko, the bastard would come up with an answer immediately. Like those times whenever the invisible boy comforted Momoi so effortlessly.

What was so likable about him to begin with?

Eating so little, bullying him into petting Nigou, scaring the wits out of him, being so blunt, getting into troubles, and having ridiculous moments.

Kagami supposed that Kuroko had his good points. No doubt that the phantom player had a passion for basketball, never giving up in a match. He also cared for his friends, like that one time when Kuroko did everything he could to reignite Aomine’s love for the game. Hidden in that frail body was a strength that even he couldn’t beat. In all the times they played together, he found himself depending on that small back.

But the thing he loved the most was seeing Kuroko smile.

The girls looked at the redhead, impatient. “Ne, ne, what is it Kagami-kun? What type of person do you like?”

Almost automatically, Kagami said, “Someone like Ku—”

He stopped.

Then steam blew out of his ears. It made the girls grew more curious and began to badger him for details.

Face completely red and still in shock, Kagami had tuned out the noise.

Someone like Kuroko.

The hell. Did he almost say that?

 

 

—

 

 

A sneeze.

Every pair of eyes in the library widened at the sight of the boy. How long had he been sitting there and reading a book?

Kuroko simply ignored them and rubbed his nose. Someone must have been thinking about him.


End file.
